


Can You Be My Candy?

by samoyed_triangle



Series: Candy & Jelly [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Whipped, daniel is an office worker that loves candy/gummies, seongwoo is a candy shop owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Daniel is obsessed with candies or better yet gummies/jellies. Everyday after work or during lunch break, he'll drop by his favorite candy shop about two blocks away from his workplace just to buy a pack or a bag of gummies and sometime other candies too. Being their number one regular customer or fan has it perk, which is he is able to get a major discount whenever he buy their candy.And one time when he drop by the shop to buy his favorite egg shaped gummy that he witness or met with the most gorgeous, handsome looking man who stand behind the counter, busy making candy or was it threading the candy. Their eyes met for short second but Daniel is already too whipped by the handsome specimen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It just cross my mind about wanting to make this one shot fic. I was talking to my friends about candy shops, where sometime they show us how they make candy by rolling it into shapes and design that we want in the middle of it that it suddenly crosses my mind and it tells me to write about a candy shop au lol. So this how it all started hahaha.
> 
> I'm sorry, but I can't stop myself from posting more and more OngNiel fic :3
> 
> I'll might make this a series. Dunno yet, still thinking hahahaha.

Everybody have their favorite thing in the world that made them the happiest whenever they meet or see them. Like Daniel, the 26 years old Chief Executive Manager, adores or loves sweets. He is extremely in love with candies, especially jellies/gummies. Even to the point he is addicted to them. Being able to eat about five packs of jellies in one day that consist of about thirty or more jellies in a pack is extremely crazy. For someone that ate five packs of it in one day. And it never stops him though, because if he ran out of his jellies, he'll go to his favorite candy shop which located two blocks away from his office and buy more of them the next day.

The candy shop is literally colorful and they attracts almost every single people in every ages. From preschooler to teenager to young adult to adult and even the middle ages people. Sometimes even the oldies stop by because everybody love candy. But not as much as Daniel is.

The shop have variety choice of candies, coming in every single shapes and flavors, to all sorts of sizes. From fluffy, squishy, sticky ones to the hard ones. Selling in every prices that pretty much suitable to every people that loves them and who wanted to buy them.

It's not too expensive but if you specially ordered than it will be. 

Most kids would buy lollipop or chewy candy, sometime jelly beans or even cotton candy. It was like a heavenly place for kids but it is also Daniel's paradise.

He extremely love candies that he is their number one regular customer. The worker having to know him, had became his sort of friends. Greeting him with their biggest smiles when they saw him walked in.

Sometime they even told him that their boss had introduce a new set of candies. And new flavors added and he will be the first to try and gave them his comment on how it goes. Daniel never met the owner before but he must be a sweet tooth just like he is and love candy too.

Plus, he or she should know that they have their number one fan that will always support them and will be loyal to their candy shop. One day hoping to meet with the person that had literally made Daniel happy all day since he first encounter the candy shop.

Another thing is that, being their regular customer has it perk. Even though the boss/owner never knew Daniel, the man or the woman had gave asked his worker to give a special card in which it can be used to get a major discount whenever he came by to the candy shop. And only Daniel have those card.

He had stupidly dance in house after he came back from work when he received the card. 

It sort of looked like a member card but it's really not. There is an initial written at the corner end of the card with the letters 'OSW' on it. He's not sure what it means, but he guessed that it's the name of the owner of the candy shop. 

Most other customers that had became their regulars too able to get a discount but not like Daniel. His would be like 50% off or 75% off sort of discounts. Most other regulars had the privilege of getting a 5%, 10% or 25% discounts. So Daniel was extremely happy about it. He was very satisfied by the fact that this OSW guy -since he is sure it's a guy's name- acknowledge Daniel as their number one regular. Specially gave him the special discount just like that.

Now he really want to meet with this OSW guy.

*

It's his lunch break and he was downright tired and he really need the break because he was looking forward to it. He stretched out and yawns. A knock was heard and seconds later it was open.

"Yo Daniel. Let's grab some lunch. My treat." said his best friend, Jaehwan with a wide grin.

Daniel smiles but shake his head as a no, "Sorry Hwan, I need to stop by my candy store. Need to restock my jellies."

Jaehwan clicked his tongue, "I can't believe that you still ate jellies, Daniel. Plus, you ate them everyday and you know you could get diabetes by eating all those jellies right?"

"Nah, I'm good though. I won't get that."

"Sure you will. You ate like five packs of jellies in one day and then ate another five packs the next day and it keeps on going. Also, you'll get fat if you eat all those."

Daniel raised his shirt up to flash his well toned abs to Jaehwan, eliciting a snort and a grunt from the other, also some eye rolling in annoyance when he flashes his six packs. The blonde laughs.

"Did you see any fats anywhere? No right. So I'm good and I always go to the gym to maintain my shape. Although I ate jellies."

"Fuck you."

Daniel can only laughs and exited his office room together with Jaehwan. Poking his finger on his mandu cheeks friend, just to annoyed the latter even more.

They went on a different path once they exited the building. Daniel just needed to walk two blocks just to reach his candy shop. And when he saw the bright pink building from afar, he smiles brightly like a kid.

Always the best. So he fasten his pace. Excited to buy his favorite jellies.

*

 The shop was crowded when he walked in. Surprised to see that the usual shops that mostly half full during lunch time was suddenly packed with customers. He had never walked in to the candy shop looking like this before, ever since he found the shop. Not even once had he saw the huge number of crowd gathering at one part of the shop.

He listened to people 'woah' and 'wow' and 'so cool' and 'daebak' and 'heol' all the time at something or maybe someone behind the counter.

Daniel know, one part of the shop had a place where they sometime made candy right in front of the customers. But he had never seen them doing any when he came to buy his jellies. So he thought he won't ever get to see how they make the candy with the heated sugar. But guess he was wrong, because he walked in at the time of them currently making a new set of sweets.

He walk over to take a closer look at how they made them.

First he squeeze through the crowd to get to the front and when he did, he could see two man standing behind a glass wall, in an apron and were wearing a transparent mask to protect from them coughing into the sugar or sort.

He laid eyes on the new set of heated sugar that they're about to make. The hard candy that is famous with them being design with any sort of shaped they wanted and with variety of colors and flavor. He sees a pink, white and red set of sugar glazed on top of the table. Then he glance up to the two man and he widen his eyes at one of them. His mouth suddenly went wide at the appearance of an angel.

One of the guy is nothing but short with a snaggletooth sticking out of his mouth when he grins to the customer and the other was tall and lean with an outstandingly, gorgeous, handsome looking face. 

Daniel couldn't take his eyes off the taller man and couldn't even careless if he drools over the guy. Because he felt like he just salivated a little at the sight of the handsome dude.

"Alright Woojin. Let's roll the sugar and turn it into a candy. Ready?" the taller said, folding his sleeves up until his biceps, sparing a glance at his companion named Woojin.

"Ready when you are, hyung." Woojin pumped his fist up, grinning at the taller man. They smiles and face the customers.

"We will begin our process on making the candy specially for all of you here. It's free and we'll make sure to pack some of it for all of you take home to have a taste of it. It's a peach flavored candy with slight lemon taste in it that we put in the white one, and then a cherry flavored for the red one. The middle part of the hard candy will be the cherry, in the shape of a heart, wrapped with the white lemon sugar and the outer layer is the peach flavor candy. Can you imagine how it will turn out like?" the tall man winked and grinning to the customers. They all said yes and was anticipating the candy. Also excited to take some home too. The combination will probably be good since it's peach, cherry and with a slight lemon in it.

And not to mention, it is actually Daniel's favorite flavors.

"Alright, let's gittit!" said the tall man, moving the pink sugar glaze around the table. They have to be fast since the sugar is still quiet hot, so it's easier for them to mold it into the shape they wanted.

They both move fast, rolling it on the table then flatten it, then pulling it while they hung the sugar on a hook, to get the length they wanted and back to the table.

It's hard work since when it starts to cool off, it's getting harder to shape and to mold it and they need to use lot's of energy to get it done.

Daniel didn't move from his spot, eyes focusing solely on the taller male whenever he move around the counter. Not even bother to look at the candy but sometimes he did just to see how it turn out and then his eyes are back on the handsome man.

How can there be such man exist in this world and why didn't he know of when he is actually their regular customer. Is this guy just started working at this candy shop? But he can't be, since the other guy, that was named Woojin had called the other _hyung_. So he must have been working here for a while now. But why haven't Daniel seen this guy before.

He probably have fall head over heel for the man. Because, he wouldn't when the guy is looking like that.

The man suddenly glance up to look at him and their eyes met for a few seconds before the other focus his eyes back on the candy he is busily threading with all his might. Daniel mentally scream in his head when their eyes met.

He pulls away from the counter, with one hand placed on his chest to feel the heart beating so rapidly. Never had he felt like this before since five years ago. The last time he felt like this was five years ago when he falls in love with his dream girl. But then it went away.

Daniel is bi so he is attracted to both of them. But somehow, he felt more attracted to men more than women whenever he finds a certain guy looking extra handsome or so on.

Like the guy behind the counter, which is currently making the hard candy for the customers. The guy was much more good looking than any other men that Daniel had found or fell in love with. The guy looks more like a hot, handsome model or an actor rather than a guy making a candy. The guy should be out there showing off his stunning, looking face rather than hiding it from the public eyes. But perhaps, it's better he hides it, so Daniel could see him when he came to the shop again. 

Hopefully he could find him though if he came back to buy more jellies.

For now, he can't stand there to watch the man making the candy. His heart is about to burst and stops dead if he watch him again. So Daniel moves to his favorite part of the shop. The jellies.

His face, is burning. He don't know why. 

It's so hot that he wanted to take off his suit jacket and his necktie. 

"Gosh, it's suddenly hot in here." he fan himself. Daniel moves around and scoop all the jellies he loves and went straight to the counter to weight it and then pay them up. He spare a glance back at the guy and when he (or maybe he was delusional) saw the guy looking back at him once again, he jolts and ran out of the shop immediately. 

Why the hell did he ran?

*

 "By the way you describing him. The man is a hottie and you're a overly whipped for the guy."

"I don't know, Jaehwan. Yes, he's a fuckingly hot and handsome that I can't stop thinking about him since I left the shop! His face is practically buried inside my head now. Oh my god, what is happening to me."

Daniel groans, slamming his head on his desk for a few time. 

Since he ran out of the shop hours ago, he had been thinking about the man with the handsome face. He guessed that yes, he is freakishly whipped for the man and damn he wished he could find out about his name and his number. But suddenly he were scared to do so. And afraid to stop by the shop.

"Then go ahead and court the dude. It's not or never."

"What if....What if he's not gay, Jaehwan? Then my confession would just flow down the drain just like that and I'm gonna be all broken hearted by it. No way."

"Fuck it, Kang Daniel. You my man, need to stop hiding yourself in your hard shell and start finding someone to be with. You haven't been in a relationship for five years now, so it's time my dear friend. The guy might be the guy you have been looking for."

"Again, what if he's not gay and practically a straight guy. Then I'm screwed!"

Jaehwan slapped him and glared at his friend. 

"You never know if you didn't try. So better say it and find out if he is straight or gay. You might loose this chance to meet him again or even lose the chance in dating the dude."

He know damn well Jaehwan is right and he have to brave for it. If he want to know about the man's orientation than he have to go and make a confession. Or maybe just ask the guy a simple question like; 'Hey, are you gay?' or 'Uh, are you single?' damn, too cheesy.

"Alright, I'll stop by tomorrow and see if he's around."

"Atta boy. Get the guy and stop this stupid crush. I know, it's a crush and damn, you're whipped over a guy that you just met for a minute."

"Shut up!"

*

 The next day, it was Saturday and thank god he isn't working on a weekend. He came by after his visit to the gym and walked in to the shop as he always did, but his eyes were darting around and he is walking like a cat, careful and gracefully, and he himself wasn't sure why is he walking like that.

"Welcome! Ah, Daniel ssi, you're back again." greeted one staff when he saw Daniel walking in. The boy's smile falters when he watch the guy walking like a thief, eyes looking around the shop. It's not empty but there is so little people there so nobody really notice him.

"What are you doing, Daniel ssi?" asked the boy when he walked up to Daniel. Startling the shit out of the blonde.

"Fu-...Please don't scare me like that, Guanlin. Uh.." he clears up his throat and take one more glance around the shop and then eyes on the boy named Guanlin.

"I was just...looking around the shop. You know, like always did." he says.

"You never did that before. So why the sudden interest in looking around our shop?" Guanlin asked, eyebrows furrowed at the blonde man.

"I...nothing. I came to buy more jellies." 

Guanlin nods but before Daniel could get to the jellies, Guanlin stops him by grabbing his hand. Daniel turn around, confusingly look at the younger.

"I almost forgot." Guanlin went back to the counter and grab something that Daniel wasn't what it was. The boy flashed his gummy smiles and present the stuff he had grab on to Daniel.

Daniel looked at the hand being stretched out and found it's a jar of candy. 

"What is this?" he asked, taking the jar from Guanlin, and brought it close to his face. 

"Oh, that was made yesterday. Said it was specially made for the customers yesterday and it's free. This is yours."

"But...I'm only there for a short while. And.."

He was interrupted by someone all of a sudden. Making his jolts and turn around to the voice. Guanlin had left him when he saw the person.

Daniel blinks. Eyes grew wide like a saucer.

*

"That candy is yours." said the other, as he walked closer to where Daniel is standing. 

The same man that was standing behind the counter and molding that candy. Daniel didn't think he could meet the guy again that fast (although he was hoping to) and better yet, with the guy wearing a simple jean jacket and black ripped jeans. The guy was even more good looking when he is up close to Daniel.

Fuck.

"I..."

"It's yours. I mean, that is your share."

"But I..."

"No but Kang Daniel ssi. It's yours and you are one of our regulars that I know own a special card for a special, big discount."

Daniel coughed, because he just choke on his own spit.

"How...How did you know that?"

"How? Because I'm the owner that asked Guanlin to gave it to you. You may have never seen me before, but I've seen you. You came by my shop everyday, almost at the same time. During lunch break and sometimes after office hours. And you'll buy bags after bags of jellies and then came back again the next day. At first, I thought you must be crazy for always coming in here and bought jellies like ten packs and came back the next day to buy some more. But, soon I find that, you're pretty cute. You smile whenever you stepped into the shop and often walk with a bounce because you were very happy. So, then I ended up asking Guanlin to give you the card. Since you have been buying our jellies with a huge amount, so I thought, why not give you the special card. Not everyone have the card you own. I've made sure that only you would have it."

"What?? Why?"

"Because....I like you?"

"W-What?"

"I like you. You're cute although you're muscular and big. But you mirrored a small kid when you stepped into the shop. And I found that the reason behind that is because my candies made you happy. And I wanted to treasure that smile forever."

"Wait...wait...I'm confused."

"Why are you confused?"

"I'm confused because....I never thought that you actually had a crush on me when I don't even know you. I mean, I never saw you yet you said you've seen me many times. And....the owner? So you're the OSW?"

"Yeah. Ong Seongwoo is my name. I'm 29 years old."

"You're my hyung!"

"Can I not be your hyung? I want to be someone else to you."

"Someone else?" Daniel blushed. He sort of knew what Seongwoo is talking about. Now he didn't bother to hide his blush away. He never thought that the guy he just saw yesterday would confess to him first.

"Yes. Do you...want to be someone else? Or something more, Daniel ssi?"

Daniel bits his lower lip and then nods his head. Fishcake. He can't say a word.

Seongwoo smiles sweetly at him. He made a bold move by stepping closer to Daniel and take one hand into his own. Daniel could smell the older smelling like sweet, delicious candy. It's addicting.

"Can you be my candy?"

Daniel wanted to laugh but he stop himself and simply nod his head. It's funny but it sort of relay what the older is trying to say.

"Yes, I'll be your candy."

And somehow, they did ended laughing to each other. Because they found it funny. And also happy to be each other's candy. 

It's weird that they ended up liking each other even though Daniel just met the guy but what the hell. He is just too damn whipped for the older and same goes to the older.


	2. Cavity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo banned his boyfriend from eating any candies since he developed cavities. Promising to give him some if he visit the dentist to get his cavities fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of making another chapter with Daniel having cavities after eating so much jellies xD  
> That is why this was born lol.

When your boyfriend work in a candy shop. Selling varieties of candies and even to the point of making a fresh new candy at the store have it perks when the said boyfriend often gave you free candies. But of course, even when he gave you the candies and watches you go with bags full of delicious treats, there are times he would nag you until you feel like your ears are burning.

Because the boyfriend who happens to get all the free candies had developed an awful cavities. The most painful one might I add.

Daniel had notices that he had some small, light pain throbbing in his mouth at times but he chose to ignores all that as he went for work. Of course before that he would stop by his boyfriend's workplace to give him a smooch and buy some candies. As he always had.

"Morning hyung! Hey Woojinie, Guanlinie, Jihoonie." he greets everyone that works there with a bright smile and proceeded to where the older is stationed. Right behind the counter where they make candy. The man was busy stirring up a hot boiling sugar as he just glances slightly to see his boyfriend.

Daniel didn't wait any longer and just latch himself on Seongwoo's back. One hand wrapping itself around the older's waist and he starts pepper the man's cheek and neck.

"Ew~ Gross. Get a room!" Jihoon gags and continue on cleaning up the store and refilling some of the candies on the shelves and it's container. 

"Shut up!" growls Daniel playfully before he turns around again to watch Seongwoo work on his magic. But of course he was shooed away since he have to go for work soon.

"Get off Niel. You need to go to work and this is hot. I don't want to burn myself or burn the sugar." Seongwoo says, eyes trained on the hot pot of melted sugar.

"I'm going...give me another two minutes." he says, snuggling closer to the older to nibbles at his ear, playfully before he was elbowed hard by his boyfriend. He giggles at his glaring boyfriend and surrender on. Leaving the man alone, picking up some of the candies and left the building. Of course he would exchange flying kisses with Seongwoo when he passed by the candy shop.

The older can just shake his head.

*

"Ouch." Daniel winced, automatically his hand came up to cup his own cheek. There it goes again. The slight throbbing pain. Whatever is wrong with him.

One of his friend notices and had asked if he's okay, which he said yes he is. Lies.

His smiles was strained since the pain keep going and it's not subsiding at all. In fact, it's getting worst by the seconds.

His face distorted in many ways he could possible do. Wincing and flinching whenever a sudden strong pain throbs inside his mouth. He wanted to cry at the painful moment but for now he have to force himself to stay calm and bear with the pain.

Hours later, he was out of his office and quickly went to Seongwoo's candy shop. 

"Oh Niel, I was just about to call you." greeted the older with a sweet smile at the sight of his boyfriend. The man had taken off his apron and was calling a day. He had asked for Woojin to close of the shop and bids them goodbye for the evening.

"Here, I even packed some of your favorite jellies, chocolates, jelly beans, and those hard candies too." the older exclaim, not noticing that Daniel is bearing on the pain he's having since this afternoon. Or better yet, for the past few days.

When Seongwoo notices that Daniel haven't follow him to the car, the older stops and turn around.

"Niel? You okay?" he asked, tilting his head aside.

"Hyung, my mouth...it hurts." is what Daniel manage to say before he yelps on an 'ouch' once again. Eyes shutters closed as he hold on the pain.

Seongwoo ran to his side and cupped his cheek. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you in pain? What's wrong with your mouth?...Wait.. Don't tell me.." Seongwoo paused when reality hits on him. Of course that must be it.

That late evening Seongwoo had forced Daniel to go and get himself check up. To see if he was right about what he is thinking about.

*

"Yes, Mr Kang had developed cavities. And it's pretty terrible too." said the dentist once he's done checking into Daniel's mouth. The younger whimpers but then flinched when the pain comes again.

Seongwoo can only sigh. He knew it. He had warn his boyfriend about cavities before but the younger was just too stubborn to listen to him. But then again he can't blame it all on Daniel since partially of it is his fault too. Since he had been pampering his boyfriend with free candies almost every time the boy came to his shop. 

And also because he's the boyfriend and the regular customer, Seongwoo have been giving him more sweets. More so than his other customers. So it's his fault too. But still, mostly it's Daniel's.

They left the clinic with some pain relieve medication. 

Back at home, Seongwoo had start nagging him about being careless. Not only careless, but also because he couldn't stop eating those candies.

"Some of it are your fault too!" the younger whined before he yelp another ow.

"Yes, I'll take it that part of it is my fault, but you...You should know better what will happen when you ate too much candies, Niel. Now look what happen. Cavities."

"It's not that...ow..bad hyung ow~. I can still bear the pain ow!"

"Like hell you can. You keep on ow-ing non stop since we left the clinic. I should really..." Seongwoo paused for a moment as he stares at his boyfriend, contemplatively thinking about something. Whether he should or should not say it. It's like Daniel could read him. The younger shakes his head, vigorously.

"Nope.. Ow.. Don't say it, please. Ow ow..No! Just no! OW!!"

"I'm gonna say it. Kang Daniel, I officially banned you from eating any candies until-" there is a very dramatic no being yelled by Daniel in the background. The younger was kneeling with both hands sticking up in the air, until he stops to yell out a pained ow, again.

Seongwoo sighs, "As I was saying. You are prohibited on taking any candies. Until you go to the dentist and have your cavities sort out. Understand?"

"No. I don't wanna. You can't make me." said Daniel like a whiny baby he is.

"Yes and I'm gonna make you. If you don't go and have your cavities fix. I'm gonna banned you in cuddling, hugging, spooning, and kissing me too." said the older sternly.

Daniel snorts, "As if you will do that to your beloved puppy."

"Oh don't test me, pup. I'll do it when I say it. You won't be hearing me say 'I love you' or even kissing you. So if you want all that and also to have some candy, then you better get to the dentist and get your cavities treated. No excuses." 

"You can't be seri- Ow! Shit, dammit!" Daniel cursed when the pain throbs even more painful than before. He had some tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

"Okay fine! I'll go...I'll go to the dentist.. Ouch! Make it stop!" Daniel closed his eyes and crouches down. Hands still on his cheeks as the pain throbs on.

Seongwoo knelt down to give his boyfriend a peck and dry up the tears with his mouth. He smiles at his pained boyfriend, "Good boy. I'll go with you. Let's get those cavities out of your mouth. And then, I'll reward you with any candy you want. Including a special 'lollipop'." Seongwoo wriggle his eyebrows seductively at the last word. Hoping that Daniel would know what he meant by it. Which the younger did as he chokes on his saliva at the word.

 **Special lollipop**. Now that is something he would die to get a taste of. To get his mouth on it. If he should say it.

"Please...I'll be good and go to the dentist everyday so that I could get the taste of your special lollipop faster."

Seongwoo chuckles but can't help himself but to blush. "You'll get it soon, pup."

Daniel smiles, straining but he still smiles brightly at the thought of it. "Mm, can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	3. Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo had a really bite-tastic day ever since Daniel had gone to the dentist. He'll explains why though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh okay. I don't know why am I even writing this again and had thought of just ending it with the cavity but well, I guess I'll continue on. But maybe not all the time or too long. Hm dunno, I'll see how it goes. And, the rating still maintains the same since I'm not gonna ruined this fluffy story lol. There may have some hints on their 'rated' life, but there will be no graphic or so ^^
> 
> Sorry bout that, don't wanna taint this hahahaha.  
> Enjoy.

Well what do you know. Daniel's cavity have been improving well and it's almost all gone ever since he went to the dentist as appointed. Following each session and go through with the check up like a good boy he was with Seongwoo accompanying him.

It's been a month or two since Daniel had those terrible cavities and it's been so long since he last tasted his jellies. Courtesy of his strict boyfriend that had strictly told him to stop eating all those until he is cavity free. Only then will he get to eat them again, but in lesser amount than he had always consumed.

Of course Daniel wouldn't like at the thought of cutting the amounts of how much he could eat though. Arguing about it for almost everyday with Seongwoo and you know what, his boyfriend always wins. It's frustrating that Daniel can't win against his boyfriend, because Seongwoo is always right and much more responsible and more mature than he is when they are making decisions. And he was really glad in following his decision by going to the dentist every week to have his teeth checked and be treated with.

Although he was jelly deprived, like so badly deprived. He did however had a special candy for him. Sort of. Not really a candy but it's kinda his favorite now. He gets to taste them twice in a month or once every week so yeah, it's pretty much satisfied him, in a very different way. 

You really don't want him to tell you all the details though.

You might regret it. But not him. He loves them. He gets it almost everyday, at night when they are in their bedroom after their day at the dental's clinic. Like Seongwoo said, he'll treat him if he behave and he did. So, it goes on for the two months.

Oh, before I forgot. Daniel didn't only developed interest in his special candy, **_only_**.

There is one more thing or you could say, actions? Or stuff? That he loves to do.

Like, if he didn't get his special candy, he gets some other stuff. Daniel gets to do it, like almost everyday though. At first with the complaint of his boyfriend, but soon enough the older didn't argue and just let him do it.

Can you guess what it is?

No?

You sure?

Well okay, let me tell you.

Besides the candy, Daniel loves to bites onto Seongwoo all over. Pretending the older is a sugary, delicious, elastic jellies. Or chocolates. Or jelly beans. 

Whenever they gets home after a long day of work. And after enjoying their dinner and taken their showers. While preparing to go to bed, Daniel would find himself grinding or gritting his teeth together. As if he is imagining himself biting onto his jellies.

It's kind of annoying though that it somehow made the older smacking the living daylight out of the younger when he grind on his teeth one night.

*

"What the hell is that for?" Daniel whines, rubbing on the sore spots on his head after Seongwoo had hit it.

"For your grinding, idiot. Stop doing that. You'll hurt your teeth in the process." the older supplies, getting himself comfortable on their shared bed. Shifting now and then and pulls over the duvet to cover them both up.

"But I can't. It's just that...I kept thinking about my babies. My jellies who I had to abandon for...for how long I'm not so sure. What if I can die though? Die due to not eating any jellies? Hyung, what will happen to you? Oh no." Daniel cups both his cheeks, looking exactly like Macaulay Culkin from Home Alone or from The Scream painting. 

Dramatic much.

Seongwoo snorts and just rolls his eyes. Is he for real?

"What are you...oh for heaven's sake just stop it. Nobody is gonna die tonight. Nobody ever died because of not able to eat any sweets, Daniel. That's ridiculous. You're over reacting and thinking too much. Or reading too much on random, crazy stuff."

"But it might happen. I might die because of that, soon. Will you be able to keep me satisfied though?" the younger questions. His hands are still on both sides of his cheeks, staring down on his older boyfriend.

"I think I've made it clear though. Don't you think my special candy can't do that? I mean by overpowering your passions on jellies?" the older raised his eyebrow. 

It sort of making the younger blushed hard on it. He had his daily dosage of that special candy, yesterday and well, it does satisfied him but still. He is not 100% sure on it yet.

The older sighs, "Just go to sleep, Niel. Take your mind off the thought on candies. Think of something else like...cats, or cakes, jokbal, or meat. Whatever it is. Alright?" the older says, ruffling the younger's hair before he lay on his side and closed his eyes to get his beauty sleep. Muttering good night to Daniel.

"Good night.." and the younger replies back before he lays back to bed and tries to sleep.

*

Seongwoo was woken up by something or someone nibbling on his shoulder. It was wet at first, but as it goes on, the nibbling turns to a harsh bites, eliciting a pain cries from the older.

"Ow! What the hell!" he says, turning his head to see whatever the thing is biting on him. Only to find his boyfriend is the one that is biting on his shoulder. Still pretty much in deep sleep. Daniel is sleep walking. Or more like dreaming about, munching on jellies maybe?

"Hmm, gummy bear....yes, egg jelly come to papa." the younger mumbles through the skin, gently nibbling on it after he had bite so hard on the spot.

The older couldn't really say either he found Daniel disgustingly cute that he wanted to coo on him or finding him annoying that he had awaken him by biting on his shoulder and thinking that he is some piece of candy.

Not long after that, Daniel unlatched from the shoulder and is still sleeping. He moves about to grab on Seongwoo's hand and then starts nibbling there. Once again mumbling about his favorite jellies.

"Oh my god.." is what Seongwoo could utter that night. It's 2 a.m and now he had to deal with a biting situations from his cute, candy deprived boyfriend. What else is he gonna get soon.

The morning after, Seongwoo confronts Daniel about his biting situations.

"You see this?" Seongwoo folds his sleeves up to show him the bite marks that have developed on his skins to Daniel. It's not just one, but he had at least three or four on his arms. Like from his wrist, up to his elbow than his forearm and to his shoulder. Each one, you could the shape of someone's teeth been sank into his skin. Like, whatever will he do to cover it up.

Daniel made yet another The Scream posed at the bite marks.

"No way. It can't be me. Is it?"

Seongwoo stares blankly at Daniel for a few seconds before he turns around, and pulls his shirt up to show him his back. And what do you know, there is more bite marks at his back too. And Daniel gasps and blushed at the thought of it.

"Is there anyone else that shares the same bed as me last night? I can't possible bite myself at the back right? 

The older sighs and fixes his shirt back down and folded him arm over his chest. Leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry hyung. I didn't mean...I.."

"That's alright. I know it's hard though. So.." the older paused to think about his decision he had made last night while he was being bitten all over and he flushed up. Clearing his throat, he continue on, "So I sort of think that you can use me as your, how do you call it. Um, you can use whenever you need to have a feeling on biting something at night." 

He turns a darker shades of red at the thought of letting himself being bitten by Daniel every night just to keep his boyfriend satisfied. 

And you know what? Daniel had the audacity to beams and smiles hopeful at Seongwoo. Like, will Seongwoo even survive though? He might have made a wrong decision by letting his boyfriend to bite him every day.

*

Since then, whenever Daniel came home and have the urge to bite on something. He would search for his boyfriend and soon enough found him and starts to nibbled on the older. Loving the taste of Seongwoo's milky, soft skins more than the jellies.

And each day. Every single day of the past two months. Seongwoo would have like newly, fresh bite marks. All over his body. From his neck down to his feet.

It's not deep enough to leave any scars on. The older bite marks would always goes off after a new one being made so it's fine with him.

Just that he had to explained the reason why he had all those on his body when Guanlin, Woojin and other of his staff asking. 

God how embarrassing it was for him to explains it to them though. Saying that he is the only person who could make Daniel satisfied after he had cuts off his supplies of jellies. So he had to endures it all.

And that concludes on the reason of why he had a very **bite-tastic** day since then. 

Just to make sure his boyfriend is satisfied by it. For the whole months.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Let me know if you guys wish for me to continue this or just ends it in which ever way I want.  
> I'm more than happy to listen to your suggestion.
> 
> Also, this actually came from a fanart I saw after their Idol Room. A fanart where, I think it is Seongwoo, having all those bite marks on his body. Lol.


	4. Diabetes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It does not involved with Daniel getting diabetes. It's just about Seongwoo trying to get Daniel to understand why he should reduce the amount of intake of sugary treats he should take so that he won't get Diabetes. So they had some mild argument and soon Daniel realizes that Seongwoo was always right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry lads, the title has nothing to do with Daniel getting it :3.  
> It's simply for mentioning it.

Cavity is finally gone from Daniel's mouth and he is free to have his jellies again like the usual, but of course Seongwoo would prevent him from taking the same amount as he had before he gets cavity.

Seongwoo currently is taking care of Daniel's diet since he can always see his boyfriend consuming sweets rather than veges or anything remotely healthy. So he decided (without asking) to takes control of Daniel's own diet. Strictly. Prohibitively cutting all the sugary treats by half or lesser than it was before.

Of course Daniel took notice of the sudden changes in his diet and he had confronted his older boyfriend about it. And they had a mild argument about it for the whole day. Ending it with Daniel pouting and trudging out of their house to get some fresh air. He can't handle the thought of his sweet, candy shop owner boyfriend is refusing to let him take eat lots of candies like he would before the cavity attack.

Seongwoo didn't regret arguing about it though. He just feels like, it's the right thing to do for his younger boyfriend. Who would have know how much had Daniel taken on those candies even before they started dating. He knows Daniel is his frequent customer for a two years. And he had seen the younger coming in and out of his shop for quite a lot of times. Mostly during lunch hour time. 

The amount he gets for himself was too much for even Seongwoo to consume. But, at that time, he can't say anything to the younger since they are practically strangers. And he is more than happy to have such re-current customer buying his candies all day. That would mean that his candies are tasty and sweet.

As time goes by when they meet and get to know each other and with Seongwoo giving him the half discount card, that they started dating. Seeing each other more and more often whenever Daniel comes by the shop to buy his favorite gummies.

And soon, Seongwoo confessed about wanting to date Daniel for real and be his boyfriend, which Daniel accepted with the biggest puppy slash bunny smiles ever. Not to mention kissing the living daylight out of Seongwoo as they stand in the middle of the candy shop, with several customers watching them, shocked but amused and happy for the pair.

The **'can you be my candy'** line that Seongwoo had said to Daniel was the start of their love life. The real confession came later after two months of dating each other.

And now, the couple are more than happy to be together. The fact that Seongwoo even asked his younger boyfriend to moved in with him were mind blowing to Daniel. He never thought that he'll be seeing his boyfriend more often now after they started their relationship.

Thank heaven Seongwoo did asked him to live with him. Since he is now able to watch Daniel's poor and unhealthy diet. It's not like he doesn't like it, just he does not want Daniel to get sick. Who knew, with a person taking those amount of sugary stuff more than they should, and continuously taking the everyday, might ended up with them having Diabetes soon. 

Daniel is not in the age to get that illness. He's still young and no young people should have that.

That's why Seongwoo had restricted the amount of candies that Daniel could take. He doesn't want to repeat the though of Daniel getting cavities again.

*

During his walk to get his mind off the thought of Seongwoo controlling his diet, Daniel realized that he gets it why his older boyfriend is doing it. All for him. It's all for him since Soengwoo loves him very much that he wished the greatest and healthy life for Daniel. He wants him to be healthy and not get sick easily because of those sugary stuff.

Yes, he knows what Seongwoo is good, for him and for Seongwoo. He knows that he might get sick easier because of the candies. He knows but Daniel is slightly stubborn when it comes to the fact of life.

He remembers in their earlier argument, that Seongwoo had several times mentioned about Diabetes and he thinks that it's scary if he have that illness. He heard about what would lead them to severe Diabetes people. They sometimes would ended up having to cut their legs off or needing to get all those insulin injection inside their body. Restrict diet and needs to check on their blood sugar all the time before meal or after that.

No, he wouldn't risk chopping his legs off. Daniel shakes his head and slaps his cheeks to get his mind right.

"Daniel, you need to listen to him. Seongwoo hyung knows best for you. I'm sure he is doing this so that we could stay together longer than it should. He probably doesn't want me getting Diabetes and that's why he did so by controlling my diet now. I shouldn't have fought him. Seongwoo hyung is always right." 

He monologue by himself and realizing that yes, he should listen to Seongwoo and apologize for arguing about it.

The younger turns around and went home to apologize and maybe if Seongwoo is in a good mood, he could ask for a cuddles. Perhaps Seongwoo would treats him with the special treatment. Maybe. He can only hope that he did not make his boyfriend angry.

*

When Daniel came back home, he finds his boyfriend in the kitchen, cooking for them dinner. It seems that Seongwoo is ignoring him, even though he is sure that his older boyfriend could hear him entering the house and walking with the loud padded sound on the floor.

The younger stood by the door frame and is in crisis. How should he get back and apologize to his obvious angry boyfriend. He scratches his head and starts to think about way to just get this tension off.

He hates fighting with Seongwoo. And he hates it more when it's his fault. He is such a brat for a young adult whose working every single weekdays.

Seongwoo keeps ignoring his presence by moving around the kitchen to get the food ready faster and more. He's gonna just stay quiet until Daniel decides to talk. He knows so well that Daniel will say his sorry about lashing out on him like that. He should know that he is doing this all for the best of Daniel's life. Not because for fun of it.

When he hears the soft padding sound coming closer, he slightly turn his head. It didn't stop the younger from getting closer to him. And he almost lets out a yelp when Daniel pulls him into a back hug.

The older stiffen for a second. He stops stirring the soup and stood there with Daniel hugging him. Letting the younger nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck and the grip tightens around his small waist.

"Hyung, I'm very sorry for everything I said earlier in our argument. I just realized that you were right about me not eating anything remotely healthy. Before you came into my life, I have been living with eating instant ramen and your sweet candies. Sometimes I get some take outs or eat fast food for easier and quick bite. I know you do this for me. You don't want me to get diabetes and I get it. I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me?" Daniel asked with a sad puppy eyes and a pout as he stares into Seongwoo's side profile. The older didn't look back at him but he could see how Seongwoo is reacting. His face says it all.

The older closes his eyes and turns off the stove. He put the wooden spoon down and turns to see his puppy boyfriend.

"You should know better why I want to do this to you, Niel. It's not because I want to do it for fun and you should know that. You've gone through bad cavities and so I want to prevent that to ever occur again. And I know it could lead you to having diabetes if you're not careful with your eating habit. You do realized that you have been eating more sweets than real actual food right?" he raised his brow to his younger boyfriend who instantly agrees to him by nodding and pouting even more.

"Then let me take care of your diet. Since you're dating me and I know that I'm a candy shop owner, but that doesn't mean I don't eat healthy food. I do and I love eating healthy foods. Not the sort of only veges and proteins. No fats or carbohydrate. I take them all but in the good amount of it. Not too many or too little. So I want to do that to you too. Will you let me?"

"Yes, you should." Daniel says, not wanting to argue about it anymore. He doesn't want to fight his boyfriend again.

Seongwoo then turns his body around in Daniel's embrace and he hugs him back. Pecking his boyfriend's plump lips and booping their noses in a loving manner. He smiles and rested his forehead with Daniel's. They leans into each other's embrace.

"Then good. Know that I love you so much and that is why I want to do this to you. And don't worry, you can still eat your candies but it's gonna be lesser than the amount you always had. Is that okay with you, babe?"

"Mhm. I'm okay with anything as long as we don't fight again. I hate fighting with you and I'm sorry. I love you too much, Seongwoo hyung. You're the best boyfriend that I have ever had and probably the only one. And I'm happy to have such an understanding and sweet boyfriend like you."

Seongwoo giggles by the compliment and boops their noses once again before they kiss. 

*

At least this time, it didn't leads them to a heated moment. They stops kissing when Daniel's stomach starts grumbling. And they laugh about it and Seongwoo continue with his cooking, now with a big koala bear stuck on his back. He sometime feed his boyfriend as he cooks their meal for the evening.

They can say goodbye to Diabetes now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.
> 
> Not sure when will I end this story hahaha. This will probably be the last but not sure yet :3


	5. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is beyond stress and is in need of comfort, even though he does not ask for it. Seongwoo came to his rescue by visiting his workplace.

There are days when Daniel have trouble with his work and boss. That day is today actually. Or should he say, the whole week since last Thursday. It comes to his mind that they don't often get busy because, they are working as a boring office workers and doing writing some documents and went on a meeting, etc etc. Go back home, eat, sleep, rave, repeat. No, that's not it.

Eat, sleep, cuddles with your partner, binge watch some of your favorite dramas or movies and sleep again.

But for that particular week, Daniel can't seems to do much as I mentioned the following above.

He doesn't get to eat properly for a week now, nor sleep properly. Not when he consistently have some work to do and he had to stay up working on his study desk. Leaving Seongwoo to take the whole bed for the night, which he usually gave a glance or jealousy at his peacefully, sleeping boyfriend who cuddles and hugging all the pillows they have on their bed. Daniel could only watch and bit his bottom lip as he continue with his work.

And also, the cuddles have reduce to a minimal amount of time too. Oh what a fucked up world has he walked in to.

Cuddles are his favorite and the most important source of energy. To which it comes from his boyfriend. Seongwoo gave the best cuddles and is the best person to cuddle with for his entire life. But since work is taking his cuddling times, he had to cut it short and usually, now he is only able to cuddle with Seongwoo for a short minute. The longest he had so far (in that week) is about five minutes and that's about it. That sucks.

*

Like all the days of them living together since they started dated, Seongwoo is the first person who would wakes up and cooked breakfast for them and then leave for a morning run. He may not be the most athletic person in the world but Seongwoo still favors some short ten minutes or twenty minutes run and a basic exercises. He doesn't go to the gym but he dances, some times. So it's more than a good workout for him anyway. Plus, he have a weak stamina so he can't do extreme workout much. If he did, he'll faint for sure.

Seongwoo ate his breakfast alone and went for his routine morning run while Daniel is still fast asleep. He knows how the younger needed the sleep and he knows that he hasn't been sleeping well for days. Work is killing him slowly so he thought, or plan to pay him a visit today in his office. It's a secret, don't tell Daniel.

He will come by with a stack or lunch, all home cooked just for Daniel and a nice hot Rose tea just for Daniel. To ease up all the stress and give him some remedies. Seongwoo remembers, each time when he's all stressed up during his time as a college student, who is having trouble with his studies. He remembers how his mother would come up to his room with a cup of nice, hot or warm Rose Tea. Some times it'll be Peppermint Tea or Chamomile Tea. She have a stacks full of those bags of tea. All to relieves the stress away and it always works on him.

He had thanked his mother and since then, Seongwoo will always make sure that he have a pack of Rose Tea in his pantry. In case he needed some to relieve the stress away. And this time, he's going to make one for Daniel. Coffee may be a good choice too, but it better be tea rather than coffee. Plus, Daniel had too many coffee so why not have a change of taste once in a while and have a cup of tea.

Seongwoo smiles to himself as he jogs down the pavement and into the park with his mind kept on thinking about the Rose Tea and the idea of cooking Daniel a homemade lunch.

Homemade is much better than buying a take out. Healthier and more controlled. Since he knows that Daniel love to consumes sweet things rather than the greens, so he have to make sure Daniel have the appropriate diet. Whether he likes it or not, Seongwoo will be his personal dietitian.

*

As expected, Daniel was caught up with a very load full of work at his office. He had been staring at his deskstop since he came in and haven't been stopping to rest up his eyes or whatsoever. The boss had gave him more work to be done with and he had to submit them by tomorrow, at the very least. If possible, his wants it by the end of his work time. Meaning by this evening and damn, has he been typing away since then and he tried to finish them by this evening. But shit is about to go down if he didn't stop himself to rest or even have some snack.

His usual jellies have been left forgotten on the side of his work table. Plus, it's not even open yet but he bought it from Seongwoo's shop. Still sealed and packed up in the bag. Looking all pretty and untainted or not eaten yet.

He groan, then sigh, then he slouches forward and almost resting his head on the table. Eyes still trained on his desktop, unable to tear it away. Daniel try to form words, sentences, paragraphs. But at the moment, he was stuck at certain part of his work. His brain freezes and is not letting him progress further to form new words to complete his work of that day.

Well shit. He's fucked up right now.

Daniel startles and almost jump out of his skin when someone tap on his shoulder. He placed a hand on his erratic heart and turn around to see one of his co-worker is standing behind him and gave him an sympathetic sort of smile.

"Daniel, someone is here to see you. Says he'll be waiting for you at the lounge area." said the co-worker.

"Who? Did he tell his name?" Daniel asked, confused on who had come to visit him during his work hours. He had never have any guest before so why now.

"He didn't say but he kind of look like someone who knows you very well. Since he says 'Nielie'. You better check him out. He is damn handsome by the way. And his hand is full of bags. Not sure what they are but I can smell something good though." the staff left to continue on his work.

Daniel is even more confused at the thought of someone handsome came to see him and what, brought him food? Or something that is related to it. He still have no idea who the guy is so he defeated sighs and stand up to see who the guy is, that is waiting for him by the lounge area. 

*

When he reached the second floor where the lounge area was located, he stops on his track and quirk his eyebrow to all the fusses coming from the place. There, he sees a group of people standing around and is checking out the lounge area for who or whatever is there. As he slowly walks over, he could hear some of the saying and talking about someone who is sitting by the lounge area.

_'Oh my god. Who is that handsome man sitting over the window? Is he one of our staff here?'_

_'I've never seen him before. Who is he?'_

_'Oh my, he's gorgeous! Look at his face! And he smells nice too.'_

_'He has the most perfect jawlines and nose and eyes and...EVERYTHING!'_

_'Do you think he's single?'_

_'Why a handsome guy like him would be here? Is he here to see someone? Is he dating someone?'_

_'Oh oh! Oh my! He's looking right at us! Oh my god! His smiles!! Somebody please kill me now!!'_

Handsome? Smell nice? Perfect jawline, nose, eyes? Wait.

Daniel excuses to all of them and try to get through and make sure for himself on who ever he is thinking right now. The description kind of makes sense now.

"Sorry. Excuse me. Coming through. Let me through." 

Once he stands at the front and sees the person waiting, Daniel widen his eyes like a saucer. He couldn't believe his own eyes and thinks that it's playing trick on him. What in the effing world!

The others stares at him and he can feel that the back of his head is burning with all the stares. It's like he could tell that they are questioning if he knows the handsome dude. Which is a definite YES! Yes he knows who he is!

It's his own **BOYFRIEND** for god damn sake!

*

Seongwoo notices Daniel looking at him and he smiles sweetly, standing up and raises his hand at him. That obviously made Daniel blushed up and he could hear them saying, 'Is Daniel and the guy seeing each other?','Wait, Daniel and him? Wow seriously?','Oh my god! Daniel is so lucky!'. And it goes on. The blush is getting much more intense.

He quickly walks over and cuts off whatever Seongwoo was going to say to him and drags him and the bag along to some place else.

"Nielie...I-!!!" He was cut off by being dragged out of the lounge area hard and away from the others eyes.

They keep walking with Daniel lowering his head down, looking away from all eyes who look at the two walking pass everyone in the building. They made their way to the rooftop and Daniel is so sure that nobody else will be there since he regularly go there when he need to release out all his tension and stress.

Once at the rooftop, Daniel puffed up and huffed. Seongwoo innocently tilts his head, hugging the bag in his arm.

Daniel turns around, "Hyung. What are you doing here? I..Why.."

"I came to eat lunch with you. I cooked your favorite and brought some gummies with me. Your favorite snack and also Rose Tea for relieving your stress." He explains as Seongwoo starts taking out all the contents out from the bag and placed it on the floor. And he even brought a picnic mat together. For the love of god. Did he plan to have a picnic inside Daniel's office?

Seongwoo crouches down, " I brought coffee too but it's better if you take the tea. Rose tea tend to make you relax and you know, like I said. Release up your stress and it taste great too. I know you have been stressed up with work. And you haven't eaten properly too or sleep that well. So I says to myself, why not I cook something which is all your favorite and come visit you for lunch. I know you intended to skip lunch as well." The older says, eyes glances up to look at Daniel. 

"I...I'd never.." Daniel couldn't form a single word and was taken aback.

"Don't try to deny me, Nielie. You look skinnier. Although it's not much but I can see. You can't but others can. So come and sit down with me and have lunch. I put all my heart and soul into all these dishes. So don't waste them and eat. Come."

Seongwoo pat the spot next to him and pulls Daniel by the hand. Forcing him to sit down and to eat lunch.

"It's not...It's not even lunch time yet, hyung. My boss is going to kill me if he finds out that I just skipped my work hour to eat lunch with you."

"Nonsense. Food is key to making you feel satisfied. With your belly all full, you feel much better when you're going to continue with your work again. If he yells at you, then let me personally explains to him or just tells him off."

"No! Don't do that, hyung." Daniel says worriedly. He's scared that his boyfriend would do that and damn what will his boss says if someone unknown suddenly tells him off like that. No way. Nada.

"Then, eat. As much as you want." Seongwoo ran his hand through Daniel's hair. A fond smile gracing his face.

Daniel couldn't say no to his boyfriend. Plus no way he can say no to food too. Just one look at it all, makes his mouth waters. They look extremely delicious and he knows that they taste better when he consumes them so Daniel grab the chopstick and starts eating. The way he blissfully sigh once he shoves the ground meat in his mouth, is more than enough to make Seongwoo to chuckle at how cute Daniel is.

"Oh god...Wow, this taste so....Hmm, heavenly." Daniel says, eyes closed slowly in a way of someone is blissfully enjoying a gourmet dish for the first time. He misses his boyfriend's food so much and now he starts to think what have he done in his past life to deserve such a loving boyfriend like Seongwoo.

"Try the tea." Seongwoo offers a cup of the Rose tea and Daniel slowly gulps them and again, he blissfully sigh.

"Hm, the taste is great. And the aroma too, god. Hyung, I love you so much. Thank you." Daniel gave Seongwoo a sloppy kiss on the older's cheek and continue on eating all the food that were cooked by Seongwoo.

"Mm, you're welcome and I love you too." he returns the kiss.

*

His boss found out and he was angry. The man storms to Daniel's cubicle but stops when he sees Seongwoo is together with Daniel. A very red faced Daniel, because Seongwoo is sitting on his lap with Daniel trying so hard to stay focus on his work but he can't. Seongwoo is distracting him too much that he often stops typing on his computer to beg for his boyfriend to go home but the older is ignoring it.

Plus the hundred pair of eyes are currently on them is making it even harder for him to keep his focus. And not to mention everyone is talking about how handsome Seongwoo is and so much more, which he does not enjoying or liking it one bit. Some says they wanted to know his name and get his number. Some wanted to take him out and perhaps have lunch or dinner together and so much more.

For goodness sake, they are talking about Seongwoo as if Daniel is not there. Completely ignoring him or even thinking that Daniel and Seongwoo are boyfriends. Well, they are!! 

They are talking about **_his_** BOYFRIEND! Bold and italic it!

But they all scrambles away when their boss came down. Daniel and Seongwoo both turn to Daniel's boss and well, Daniel is about to apologize to his boss but Seongwoo stops him by standing up from Daniel's lap and bounds towards the boss. Confused Daniel gaped his mouth.

"Sungwoon hyung! Oh wow, you're Daniel's boss? How have you been?" 

Sungwoon blinks but then move to give Seongwoo a hug. Friendly hug and a smile.

"I'm good, Seongwoo. Haven't seen you for a while now. How the business going? Good?"

What in seven sea is going on?

"Business is good. I have lots of recurrent customer coming in and buying them for every week." Seongwoo side glances at Daniel for a short moment and smirk playfully.

"Ah, that's good to hear. I might come by one day. Perhaps you can suggest me a tasty candy for me to offer to my kid. She's a sweet tooth but I haven't been able to satisfied her candy craze. Maybe you can." Sungwoon says as he fondly smiles, when he talks about his daughter back at home.

Seongwoo's eyes lit up, "Of course! Leave it to me and come by soon so I can suggest to you or give you one of my most best selling candy. It's on the house." Seongwoo winks.

The two laughs and then turn back to the still so confused looking Daniel who is staring at them both back and forth.

"So, Daniel is actually your boyfriend? I never thought he is dating anyone. He's a monster who only know how to work. Never thought he have such a beautiful relationship with one of my best friend from college." Sungwoon says with a smile.

"Aha, yeah. He is one of my regular anyway. And we met because of that. Aish," Seongwoo lightly punch Sungwoon, "Go easy on him, hyung. Quit stressing him out. If I knew you were his boss earlier, I would have asked you to go easy on him. Yeah?"

Sungwoon taps his chin for a moment then sigh, "I supposed so. I have been so hard on him anyway. Guess I should lay low a little bit." Sungwoon turn back to Daniel.

"Go home Daniel. Don't worry about the task I've given to you this morning. I'll pass it to someone else to finish it off. Take a day or two off too. Since you're dating Seongwoo, I'll let you go and goes easy on you."

Daniel jumps out of his chair and beams with his puppy like smile.

"Really? Thank you sir!" he bows and quickly gather all his stuff and shut his computer and all.

"Thanks hyung. You're the best." Seongwoo pats Sungwoon's shoulder.

"You owe me one, Seongwoo. Now make sure your boyfriend gets a good amount of sleep. Go."

"You bet I will. See you again, hyung."

*

"You've never told me that Sungwoon is your boss."

"How can I tell you. I don't even know that you actually know him. Since college?"

"Yeah, he is one of my closest sunbae. We clicked well together anyway. And have been best friend for ever since. Along with Minhyun, Jonghyun and Taehyun."

"I see. We should have a gathering one day, hyung. You know, us and our friends."

"Hm, that's actually not a bad idea. Maybe we should. But right now, let's just sleep. Come here. Let me cuddle you."

Daniel bounds to their bed and immediately dives into the mattress and snuggles closed to Seongwoo. He hasn't been able to sleep properly for so long and have missed his boyfriend warmth terribly so.

Now, with his boss giving him a two days off, he could catch up with all the sleeps he hasn't been able to get. Cuddling up with Seongwoo for all those two days and so much more.

"Sweet dream, baby cake."

"Mm, sweet dream hyungie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will this end xD.  
> Anyway, if I plan to continue on, do tell me what else should I write.  
> Should I make them visit a candy factory?  
> Or them suddenly need to babysit?


	6. Valentines #jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines. Seongwoo get's busy with preparing for a special chocolates for Valentines. And more happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter ^^;  
> When is this ending.  
> Even I'm not sure about it. *sigh*  
> Forgive me hahaha...not!

After the time where Seongwoo visit Daniel at his workplace and gave him cuddles and all the time of his life. He starts to overwork himself when Valentine’s Day is just around the corner. People or women, mostly, loves to buy candies or chocolates for the men they have a crush on. Even though, he mostly sells candies, for Valentines, Seongwoo will make a change.

Once a year, for Valentine’s Day, Seongwoo will make chocolates and only chocolates for two weeks, before the it day comes.

And he swears that his shops has never been this busy and full of young teenage girls and women around. Roaming and surveying all the chocolates he had made, specially for Valentines. He also open request for those who wanted custome made ones. Anything is possible for Seongwoo.

Jihoon and Woojin would help him with preparing or getting the supplies for his chocolates. And they even make some with him. Offers help whenever they sees their head chef, boss, in a stressing behavior.

Ever since they starts promoting chocolates and candies for Valentine's Day, every year, they would see and watch how Seongwoo would struggle to creates new kind of recipes and even new shaped candies, chocolates. Trying every kind of ingredients until he finds the right one.

Every year, they would applaud him when he finally made it and sold the whole stuff through the two weeks promotions, until the day of the Valentine's day.

It was crazy when the day of the most wanted comes. Girls would go crazy at the very last minute to try and get their hands on the last box of chocolates if they failed to make one for the person they love. And they often comes into Seongwoo's and bought whatever is left to buy.

The smile on Seongwoo's face tells them that he was satisfied after he sees all the candies and chocolates on display, on the tray or wherever else, gone. Bought for their loved ones. And seeing him smiles, makes them all happy about it. Since he had achieved what he wanted. 

To make people happy.

*

This year however, Seongwoo is struggling to get the right ingredient, taste, shapes. You named it. He had tried all sorts of stuff but nothing seems to work. They listens to him groaning and slamming the gooey candy onto the counter full of icing sugar. It went flying everywhere and Seongwoo didn't even bother to check himself up before he storms out of the shop, to get some fresh air.

It's been days now and he still didn't get the right kind of taste in which he wanted. Usually, he'll get the right one just a day or two of experimenting with the ingredients and he's beams in happiness and starts on his special candy, chocolates.

But this year, its' different than any other year. It's almost a week now, and he only have another one week to go for the promotion and before Valentines.

Back at the store, the workers blinks and looked at each other, confused and worries written all over their faces. Some of the part timer who came in to work so that they could get the free chocolates was also shocked to see their boss just storms out of the shop, through the back door, just like that.

"Where is the big, happy looking puppy is when we need him. Seongwoo hyung need to relax and Daniel hyung need to stop by to help." Woojin sighs, taking the bags of jelly beans and slung it over his shoulder. He need to stock them up already.

"He must have been busy with work. And probably having trouble going out of his office since he's quite popular among the ladies there. He already had a bunch of chocolates stocking up on top of his desk when he came to work." Jihoon says nonchalantly.

Woojin narrow his eyes, "How did you know that?"

Jihoon shrugs, "I have a friend there, doing an intern and he told me about how Niel hyung have been getting lots of attentions lately and the ladies loves him. And they have been dropping box after boxes of chocolates, each day now."

"Hm, but that does not tell us anything on why he didn't come by the shop though. Nothing can stops him from barging into our shops and buy his gummies or jellies or lollipops. He loves this shop so much."

Jihoon rolled his eyes, "He loves the shop because his boyfriend owns the shop."

Jihoon suddenly yelps in pain when someone just smacks him on the head. He almost wants to curse at the person but stop dead in his throat when Seongwoo glares at him. A rolled up newspaper in his hand.

"Get back to work and stop gossiping about stupid stuff."

"Why are you all grumpy, Seongwoo hyung?"

"Who says I'm grumpy."

"I do. You look so grumpy and like an old dude just now. Wait.." Jihoon paused, eyeing Seongwoo intently, trying to read him through the blank expression of Seongwoo. "You're jealous."

Seongwoo snorts, rolling his sleeves up until his biceps and ready to get back to work. "I am not. Just shut up and continue working. Better yet, go and buy me more ingredients for the chocolates, ASAP." the older throws a crumpled piece of paper to Jihoon, who easily grabs it and read through one he straighten the paper up.

"Right back at ya, boss. BRB." Jihoon took off his apron and ran out of the store in a hurry. It's not like he need to run, just that, there are a small threatening words on the paper that he couldn't risk letting Seongwoo says it. Not when he's having the biggest crush on that person. Who happens to work in the shop he is too. 

How he wish he could hit Seongwoo like he did earlier with a rolled up newspaper too.

*

Seongwoo went home with another tired and disappointing results. He need to get his game on and stop being picky with the taste. This year, he tries to add on caramel with peanut butter together, but it tasted weird when he first tried it. Not sure why, but maybe he hates peanut butter. Or maybe he's just not feeling well at the time being. Caramel are his personal favorite, so he has nothing against it and will keep that in mind to make new chocolates.

Maybe he could try mixing them with mint. Peppermint perhaps. Or some fruits. But fruit with caramel? Does not go well. Might as well stick with peanut butter.

He toes off his shoes once he's inside his house. Eyes heavy lidded as he make a beeline to his kitchen to grab a glass of water. He gulps them down in one go and proceed to his shared bedroom.

Daniel is already inside. Beaming happily at all the chocolates he had received so far. Talked about a major sweet tooth. 

He still can't believe it that there are people out there who loves him. As in, have a crush on him or admires him. Mostly the ladies and damn was he proud of himself. All of them are chocolates but there are some of them are just candies. Specifically gummies, his favorite. Must be someone who has been paying full attention to him that they bought him gummies.

The sound of footsteps approaching makes him snap his eyes away from all the chocolates and candies. He beams when Seongwoo walked in. Standing up from where he is seated on the floor. Surrounded by the boxes.

"Hyung, welcome home." he chirps happily. Seongwoo stop in his track. Staring at all the boxes and to Daniel whose grinning widely at him. If he have a tail and an ear, Seongwoo is sure that they are perky and the tail is wagging excitedly.

Seongwoo huffed and curtly nods at Daniel and proceed to bathroom. 

That....somehow made Daniel confused. He was surprised to see his boyfriend all quiet and almost looks like he didn't acknowledge him. But he did gave him a nod. So he acknowledge him. Weird.

Seongwoo walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower. Toweling over his head to quickly dry his hair.

"Hyung, do you want to try some of the chocolates I got? They are really tasty." Daniel offers once he sees the elder stepping out of the shower. Munching over a box of chocolates, extending his hand out for Seongwoo to take one or more.

Seongwoo eyed the chocolate. Heart shapes. Ugh. 

"No thanks. Just brush my teeth. And too tired. I'm just gonna head to bed. Goodnight."

Once again, Daniel is surprised. Seongwoo have never refused any chocolates shoved at him. He learn that Seongwoo is a sucker for chocolate, especially they have caramel in it. The elder loves caramel so much. And the one he opens are full of it. Filled with caramel sauce inside. So oddly enough to say the least, that the elder refused the chocolates.

Daniel watched as the elder shifted around on their bed. He pouts and silently ate the chocolates all alone.

*

Today, he finally manage to stop by the shop. He thought of having a talk with the elder this morning but only found the bed next to him empty. Seongwoo had left for work. He's having his day off today so he came by to find Seongwoo.

Before he could even walk inside, there are women all over who suddenly came and surround Daniel. 

"Daniel oppa! Please take my chocolate."

"Oppa! Take this. I made it specially for you!"

"Oppa Niel, please accept my heart."

The commotions outside of the shop had everyone inside turning their heads to see what it was. What is happening and why is it suddenly so loud. 

"What in the tarnation....Oh.." Jihoon paused and stiffle back a laugh when he sees who it was. Seongwoo walks out of his office to check as well, since he heard loud scream and girls yelling for someone. Squealing and fangirling.

He freezes when he sees who it was. His boyfriend is being swarmed by women all over. Watching as he smiles sheepishly and trying his best to deny all the chocolates being shoved at him. 

Oh how he just felt something snap inside of him at the scene. Their eyes suddenly met for a short moment. And it's like Daniel could sense his boyfriend slowly getting annoyed, that he panicked but composed himself. He apologizes to all of them and says that he couldn't accept their chocolates and bows to them before he ran inside, to catch on Seongwoo who is already leaving the shop from the back door.

*

"Hyung! Wait hyung, please! It's not what you think it is!" He cried for the elder, running towards the elder and trying to catch up on him. He's surprised to see how fast Seongwoo can be even though he's not athletic and lean.

The older have both his hands inside his pants pocket. Walking with a fast pace through the street. He didn't bother to turn around and watch his boyfriend running at him. He groans when he stumbles forward after Daniel had jumps and gave him a bear hug from the back.

He's annoyed. Well, that's not right. He's.....jealous.

Yes, that's it. Jealous. Damn jealous when he sees how girls are gawking and drools over his younger boyfriend. Offering boxes after boxes of chocolates at him, which Daniel keeps accepting each time they offers to him.

He grunts and blows air out of hi nose.

"Hyungie.." Daniel whines, rubbing his face all over Seongwoo's neck. Arms tighten around the elder.

"Let go Daniel. I'm busy."

"No."

"Niel. Let me go."

"No!"

"KANG DANIEL!"

That was the first time that Seongwoo has ever raised his voice at his boyfriend. The younger flinches and cowers away. Eyes starts to water as he moves back a few steps. Trembling when Seongwoo turns to glare at him. But Seongwoo stops and regrets it for ever raising his voice like that. Daniel looks at him with his lips trembling and eyes watery.

Such a child his boyfriend is. He sighs and gives up. Opening his arms wide to welcome Daniel into his embrace, which the younger quickly ran into and hugs him tightly.

"Hyungie...I'm so sorry. I-I didn't realized t-that you were hurt. You're...I'm so-sorry." Daniel sobs. The younger knows now and why Seongwoo was slightly distant from him in the past days. It's because of the chocolates he has been receiving. He can't deny the fact that he enjoys the attentions and getting all the gift, but he couldn't be happy if Seongwoo isn't happy. Especially if he didn’t get his boyfriend’s attentions. It doesn’t matter about the others anymore. The only attentions worth his time and the only one he need is from Seongwoo.

He should have known since the beginning when he first brought those chocolates in. From that time, Seongwoo has been awkwardly smiles at him, with some strain in it that Daniel misses to see.

He should have denied them all and think about his boyfriend. He should be the one who need to get Seongwoo some chocolates. He's been neglecting his boyfriend by shoving himself with chocolates. That's terrible of him to do that to Seongwoo.

The elder strokes his hair.

"Don't...it's not your fault. It's mine. I can't help but to get jealous of you. You get lots of chocolates from them and I should be happy and proud of you, instead I felt jealous. And it gets worst when I'm stressed about the special chocolates." the elder sighs, closing his eyes slowly and opens them back. Pulling away from Daniel to look at him.

"Stop crying. It's my fault and it's not yours. Just stop. I'm sorry for raising my voice at you." Seongwoo leans in to give Daniel a kiss.

"But...but.." the younger stutters, hiccuping and sniffling. 

"Stop. Okay? I'm fine and sorry for ever being mad and jealous of you." Seongwoo pecks him again and again. 

Daniel eventually stops crying and hugs the older longer. He blinks his eyes and lifted his head from the elder's shoulder.

"Hyung. Why not try combining caramel with green tea? It might taste good. I'll be your personal tester if you want." 

Seongwoo blinks for a few times. Green tea with caramel? It...might work and he hasn't tried it yet so he'll give it a go. The elder smiles which brighten the mood between the two.

"Alright. I'll try." he pecks the younger's lips and pulls him by the hand, intertwining, towards the supermarket to get the ingredients.

*

Somehow, it taste awesome. After Daniel had gave him the thumbs up and even moaning in delight after tasting it, that Seongwoo starts making them. Daniel stays with him at the shop. Helping Seongwoo with the chocolates. Storing them into the freezer, batch after batch until it was two in the morning.

They smiles and grins at each other when the results came out so well. Seongwoo is so proud of his boyfriend. He may be playful and childish, but Daniel is smart.

They went home that morning with big wide grins plastered on their face. Kissing and cuddling after they fell asleep.

Five more days before Valentines Day and Seongwoo starts the promotions. And what do you know. His Caramel Macha Chocolate sold out within hours after he put the up. Not only does they bought it for Valentines. They even bought some to bring it home to let their family have a taste of it. Because it was so good and even Jihoon, Woojin, Guanlin and his other workers was impressed.

They all praises their boss and Seongwoo can only smiles and told them it was thanks to Daniel. The sale skyrocketed and the customers eventually asked if he could permanently add them into his new list of chocolates. Because it's the bomb and they couldn't get enough of it.

Seongwoo tells them, he might consider making it into a permanent chocolate for the shop. That made most of his customers who bought the chocolate to shoots their hands up. Happy.

By the end of the week. On Valentine's Day, Daniel walked in with his hands behind his back. He have a slight blush tinted over his face as he made his way to Seongwoo who stands behind the counter. Busy making candies.

Daniels walks in and gave the elder a peck on his cheek. Surprising the elder. "Daniel."

Daniel smiles and gave Seongwoo a kiss on the lips and pulls away seconds later, blushing. "Happy Valentine's Day hyung. Here. It's for you." Daniel shows off the box of chocolate he had in his hand and gave it to Seongwoo (he actually made one when the elder is working). It's medium sized and was nicely wrapped with red papers with pink ribbon.

"Aww baby. You don't have to." Seongwoo swears he could hear gagging sounds coming from Jihoon and Woojin. Guanlin giggles behind the cash register, eyes turning into a slit as he giggles. The older smiles and then gave Jihoon a quick glare with a very subtle neck slice gesture before he's back smiling at Daniel.

Jihoon gulps and ran to the back of the shop, to the staff room. He came back out with his own box of chocolates and blushing madly, slowly he gave it to Woojin. He stutters and stammers a lot.

Seongwoo stiffle his own laughs as he watched the scene. Daniel noticed so he turns around and he too stiffle a laugh. Watching how now both Jihoon and Woojin are blushing madly at each other. With Woojin holding onto the box of chocolate. A small, fond smile creeps on his face.

The day was great. Seongwoo ended up sharing the chocolate with Daniel and then went home, after his work hours.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"HYUNG!! Stop accepting all the chocolates from them. Please!!"

Daniel came storming into the shop two days later. He was angry and jealous now. Since yesterday, his older boyfriend was suddenly being surrounded by men. Mosly young boys and cute, handsome ones. Like what the fuck happened!?

They all offers Seongwoo chocolates, bouquet of red roses and confessing to him. The older could only blush deeply, yet he accepts them. Daniel had his jaws drop to the floor when he witnessed it. Valentines had passed so why the hell does these men giving chocolates out to his boyfriend.

MEN!!! MEN, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

Seongwoo laughs his head off as he sees how Daniel is about to burst into tears when he came running into the shops. Making his way through the seas of men and wraps his arms, protectively around Seongwoo's waist. Glaring and growling at them all.

"Back off! Seongwoo hyung is mine. Mine alone! Stop giving his chocolates and flowers!" he glares. If he's a dog or a wolf, he would have bare his teeth out and fangs too.

"Calm down Nielie." he pats the younger's head and proceed to apologized to all the men and asked them to leave, politely. There were disappointment in some of them. Pouting and all others.

Who knew Seongwoo was famous among the men. And Daniel was extremely jealous because he's afraid if Seongwoo set his eyes on them, one of them might steal him away. Since, Seongwoo is gay and all.

"Come baby. Let's go home." Seongwoo pats his cheeks to get his attentions on him. The chocolates and bouquet of flowers left forgotten. Seongwoo let the other in the shop eats them. He didn't bother to work any longer, not when he have a sulky baby in tow.

Perhaps some sexy time would be enough to show Daniel how much he loves him and only him.

Yeah, the heated times is great. He's gonna wreck Daniel on bed tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Comments!  
> Sorry for the typos.


	7. Jell-O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title doesn't mean anything for this chapter (灬ºωº灬)♡

“Hey uh..boss. I’m really sorry for not being able to come to work today because uh..”

_**Seongwoo is down with fever. Is that what you’re trying to say?** _

”..Yes?”

_**Alright. Tell him he still owe me in babysitting my kids. You too. I’ll make sure to drag you with him when the right time comes for me to have a date with my own partner.** _

”Y-Yes, okay I will tell him that. And of course, sir. Thank you..”

_**Don’t mentioned it. Just tell him I say get well soon.** _

”Will do sir.”

**_You can call me hyung, Daniel. Don’t worry about what the others say._ **

”I... Okay, thanks hyung.”

*

Seongwoo was never one to get sick that easily, considering he’s been digesting lots of healthy food even though he make candies for a living. He have his own share of favorite sweets but not as much as Daniel. His boyfriend is way too obsessed with candies or to remotely anything that is sweet. Most of all is gummies and jelly beans.

Now, he never got sick. Or basically not that easy to get sick but when he did, they were bad enough that he had to stay in bed for days. 

Previous times when he got sick, he was all alone and trying to get better by himself. Going to the doctor, cooked meal for himself and even do all the stuff that he always do since he lived alone. But now, it’s entirely different because he have Daniel with him now.

And he was so grateful to have the younger with him. Now he is so used to cooking meal for two, grocery shopping more than he always did, and he even get to cuddle with someone every single night. Waking up to someone and kissing the person and many more.

It was so great to have your significant other with you now. Although they argued and fought for something so simple but it’s life. Nothing is easy or full of flowers or candies. 

Daniel hung up the phone, running a hand through his hair and glance over his shoulder. He had slipped out of bed just to make the phone call and didn’t want to wake the older up since Seongwoo is just so easy to wake up. A simple noise can easily wakes him and he didn’t want that because Seongwoo couldn’t sleep a wink last night because of his fever.

Daniel smiles fondly at his boyfriend curled up on their bed. He was covered up by thick blankets since he was so cold last night and the beads of sweats were visible on his forehead. He had turned off the AC last night since his boyfriend complaints about how cold he feels.

He let him sleep a little more since his boyfriend didn't sleep properly so he will let him have his sleep while he went on with his usual activity, which supposedly to be Seongwoo's but since he's down with fever, Daniel has to do it.

Firstly, he picked up all the dirty laundry and throws them into the washing machine. He remind himself to separate them in colors since Seongwoo had once found him throwing every single clothes in and he had told Daniel to take them out but the younger simply tells him it's gonna be fine, but it was the opposite of it with Seongwoo told him 'I told you so' when he pulled out the clothes with mix match color. The results was devastating and most of his work clothe were ruined by the color ones and from that day on, he swore to keep it in different basket.

Daniel doesn't want the same event to happen again. After making sure the washing machine is running smoothly, he moves to their living room. It wasn't messy but Daniel feels like he at least need to tidy them up a little. 

After that, he went to check on Seongwoo, finding the older had already turned to face the other side with him still cocooning in the blanket, sound asleep but he did let out a soft whimper and scrunching his face up but that's just it and he's back to sleeping again.

The younger moves to their bathroom, having a shower and later on making breakfast for him and Seongwoo.

*

After Seongwoo had woken up, he was drag to the kitchen where breakfast is. Daniel helped him up, combing his hair with his hand and gave him a morning kiss which Seongwoo had told him that he's gonna get his virus if he kissed him, and Daniel says he doesn't care.

To be honest, it's hard to see his younger boyfriend being the mature one in the house. It's always has been Seongwoo but this time the role changes. Must be because Seongwoo is not well and so he wants to be babied and Daniel would oblige to that. He can't never say no to his sick boyfriend. He should be grateful to even have someone like Seongwoo. After he met him and became his boyfriend, Seongwoo has been nothing but the greatest person in his life.

Seongwoo had changes a lot in his life and he was very much happy about it. He's living much more healthier and was never late like he often did when he's single. 

Seongwoo would often times gave comfort to him when he was stressed up with work and would cuddle him when he's sad about his work or anything. Seongwoo would be there when he needs him the most now and would always be his pillar of hope.

He didn't know what will happen with him if he and Seongwoo were not dating. Seongwoo is most important person and he will never trade him or leave him for anyone else. Be it a famous idol or actor or a CEO or rich person or whoever. Seongwoo is enough and he's so happy to be with him now. His boyfriend of a year and half now.

So when he drags the still very much sick and whiny Seongwoo to the kitchen, he choose to feed him himself. He will do his best to make sure that Seongwoo will recover from his fever faster. Surely his customers will miss him. Daniel had called the shop for him and told them that Seongwoo won't be going in and they have to manage the shop by themselves.

"Feed me..." Seongwoo whine on his side when Daniel stops feeding him. He pout cutely at his boyfriend until he sneezes hard that he almost stumbles backward.

"Careful hyung. Here." Daniel pass the paper towel and then continue to feed his sick boyfriend. He didn't hear any complaints from him and was thinking if his cooking were good or bad. He didn't dare to ask because Seongwoo was silently munching to it and never show any signs that they were bad. Because, he's not a good cooker though. He's bad at it and he almost burnt their kitchen once when he was trying to make a simple instant noodle.

Afterwards, he forced Seongwoo to eat his medicines and then helped him to the bathroom. He washed his boyfriend as the older leans over him while they took a shower, this is Daniel's second time showering because Seongwoo was whining to him about how he felt so tired to even take a shower on his own so he gave in and joins him into the shower.

One arm was wrapped around Seongwoo's slender waist as they took a shower together. Seongwoo has his eyes closed as he enjoy the warm shower, leaning against Daniel.

And then they walked out of the bathroom, Daniel helps in toweling him and dressed him up. He gave Seongwoo a kiss when he told him he need to check on the laundry and re-assures him that he'll be back is a flash. And so he did after he had transfer all of their clothes into the dryer.

After that, they spent the rest of their afternoon cuddling on the couch, watching their favorite movies until Seongwoo gradually falls back to sleep.

His temperature is slowly decreasing so that's a good sign. Daniel was glad about it. He looked down on the sleeping male and smiles lovingly at him, as his fingers

threaded through his hair and an arm wrapped protectively around Seongwoo. What more can he wish for?His sick boyfriend is just too adorable. Daniel leans down to gave him a peck on top of his head and inhaled the sweet scent of Seongwoo's shampoo. 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

When the next day he woke up, Seongwoo was already up and making breakfast for the two. He was still granted an off because Sungwoon was so kind to give him three days off just to keep an eye on Seongwoo.

"Hyung?" he calls to him. His voice was still heavy with sleeps as he rubs his eyes and looked at his boyfriend with lidded eyes.

"Morning, babe. Come join me for breakfast."

"Hyung. You're feeling better? How's your fever? Your temperature?" Daniel asked him so many questions as the younger moves to stand next to him, and placed the back of his hand on Seongwoo's forehead.

"I'm good. Most of my fever are gone and the temperature is going down."

"That's good to hear." Daniel says while he yawns.

Seongwoo stares at him until the younger notices his stares. They looked at each for a moment.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Seongwoo shakes his head, a smile starts to form on his lips. His eyes are oozing with adoration as he keep staring at Daniel. It somehow looks creepy but in the most loveliest way.

"Hyung, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just that...I want to say thank you. For taking care of me and do all the house chores for me when I was down with fever. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm eternally grateful to you."

Seongwoo gave his boyfriend a hug and then proceed to give him the sweetest kiss that quickly melts Daniel into a jell-o if he's able to. Or maybe into a puddle. He wraps his own arms around Seongwoo and pulls him closer to him until there is no gap left between them. Their kiss deepens, lips moving in sync.

"I'm glad, baby. I am also very grateful to have you, hyung. Thank you."

They stares to each other again and then giggles. It's the loveliest morning ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me love. (´ε｀ )♡  
> Kudos and comments.


	8. Liqourice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm back with this fic hahaha.  
> Some of you might misses this story so much haha...  
> Enjoy reading it xDDD

"Daniel, I would like to ask for a favor. It's really important that you would agree to my favor without asking a lot of question."

Daniel sweats away while he sat in his boss's office. Even more when he was called in all of a sudden, just when he came in to his office. What had he done to suddenly being called in early in the morning. All his colleagues are looking at him out of pitiness and some gossiping of maybe he'll be kicked out or promoted or perhaps he got himself into trouble since his boyfriend visited so often recently.

He wouldn't blame Seongwoo though. He tremendously love the man and is more than happy to see him coming by to share lunch with him. Seongwoo would cooked one for himself and for Daniel.

Spoon feeding Daniel in front of everyone while Daniel try to push or stop him from babying him. But he would ended up letting the older to feed him. Seongwoo too had became friends with some of Daniel's own friends. Even to the extend of promoting his candy shop.

Now, back to the present.

*

"You see, my wife had is a busy woman. She is required to leave the country for a short time, for a conference and I, would like ask for your favor in...looking after my daughter for me. For a week. Since, you know I am going to follow her and helped her with the conference. We couldn't get any babysitter to come in during our absent on that whole week, so I narrowed down to one person whom I would say and trusted my life on."

Daniel is starting to fidget in his seat. Babysitting?

"My daughter is 4 years old. She is well behave and very much polite and friendly towards people. Um, more to people she knows. But that doesn't mean that she won't listen to you telling her to go sleep or go take a bath or do her homework. Just that, you need to earn her trust."

"Pardon me for asking, sir. But why me? I mean, yes you just said you trusted me but..." he just have to ask.

Sungwoon chuckles, interlacing his fingers together and lean forward on his desk, "You are Seongwoo's lover. I actually had asked him personally if he would help me babysitting Mina. He easily said yes and said he would rather bring Mina to your shared home for the whole week while we both we out of the country."

Daniel blinks. Seongwoo agreed?

"You see, Seongwoo and I are a very good pal. He is my hoobae but I think of him more of my younger brother. I was truly happy for him when he finally found himself a nice boyfriend and probably will soon settle himself with you, judging by how lovely you two are." Sungwoon wiggled his eyebrow. 

The younger blushes. His boss know of Seongwoo frequently coming by to have lunch with him. Who wouldn't know if they had lunch at their lounge room with other staff around.

"Anyway, I wanted you both to help in looking after her. So please, will you help in babysit my daughter Mina?"

Daniel wanted to actually have a little time to think about it. But he couldn't reject his boss can he? He already asked Seongwoo and the older said yes to babysitting. And who is he to say no. They are technically living together so Daniel had no reason to say no to his boss anyway.

He sigh and looked at his boss. "Yes. I'll babysit her."

Sungwoon beams and standing up straight, making his way around and grabbed Daniel's hand in his own. Thanking him a million for this.

"You will get a great benefit in this, Daniel. I'm not talking about promotion or anything. Not just yet but you will get something out of me."

He wish it would be a promotion though but oh well. Whatever the offer his boss gonna give to him, he'll take it.

*

It's the week of Mina, his boss's daughter to come by and stay with them. They have to look after her while her parents went away for a conference.

They dropped her by before going to the airport. One big luggage which he guessed are her clothes and another backpack hanging on her back. She has light brown hair and big eyes just like her father. Her hair tied into a single ponytail, clutching tighter on her backpack as she stand next to her mother. Shyly looking at the two men in front of her.

"Mina, they will be looking after you for the whole week while we're away, so be a good girl and listens to them okay, honey?" her mother said, crouching down to give her a kiss on both her cheeks.

"Okay.." Mina replied, kissing her mother back and then proceeding to give her a hug. She then move to her father. Sungwoon smiles and scooped her up, twirling her in his arm before he put her down.

"Behave when you're in someone's else house, okay? I know you'll be a good girl in the hands of your Uncle Seongwoo and Uncle Daniel." Sungwoon said, smiling at the two men standing by the doorway.

Mina turns around. She know Seongwoo. She had played with him several times when she was younger. She remembers him. So she will surely be able enjoy her time. Not to mention, Seongwoo has a candy shop. He had taken her there once when she was 2 years old. Only allowed to have a small portion of them as ordered by her father. 

She had picked liquorice as her first candy. And ever since then, she love it so much. Seongwoo made the best liquorice in the world. Every flavour kicks in so well with that chewy candy.

Sungwoon guide her to Seongwoo. Passing her to him and telling Seongwoo to look after her baby well. Seongwoo told him to not to worry. It will be all well.

They both say their goodbye before Sungwoon drove his wife and himself off to the airport.

*

Once they entered the house, Seongwoo took the bag from Mina and let Daniel to take care of her for now. Akward. Mina stares at him and Daniel stares back. What should he do with a 4 year old. Should he take her for a tour around the house? Wait, what for. She doesn't need to know that.

"Uh, so Mina. What would you like to do?" he firstly asked, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Mina looks like she is contemplating about what Daniel just ask her. Perhaps she herself not sure what to do.

"Maybe...take a bath?" she answered back. Shyly.

"Oh, then let me just put on a bath for you then. Do you prefer to use a soap or the bath bomb?" Daniel asked as he slowly make his way down the hall to the extra bathroom they had in their house. Mina follow suit. Eyes brighten slightly at the word bath bomb. She had never tried those before. Have always wanted to try one but in their house, they didn't have any of those. Her parents rather use a normal soap than drop a bath bomb in their bathtub.

"Bath bomb?"

Daniel stops and turn to look at her. Somehow the looks on her face tells him that she wants to try the bath bomb instead of the normal soap. He smiles.

"Bath bomb it is then. Come, you can choose what sort of smell you want."

"I can choose?"

"Yes." Daniel chuckles, opening the door to the bathroom once they reached the room. Truthfully, he and Seongwoo enjoy using a bath bomb. Having lots of stock on different kind of bath bomb that they kept in both the bathroom.

Daniel open up a box that contained the bath bomb. There are variety colours and smell. 

"Help yourself out. We have fruit base, flower base, and plain old normal soapy base." Daniel explains, he starts the bath. Clogging the drain to get the tub full while he waits for Mina to pick her bath bomb.

She can't choose. There is too many and a lot of them smells so nice. She turns and silently asking for Daniel to help.

"Do you prefer flower or fruity? Or perhaps soapy."

"Fruity."

"What is your favourite fruit then?"

"Umm, Mango?" **(A/N Get it ahaha)**

Daniel smiles, ruffling her hair ever so softly. He quickly pick up a yellowish orange bath bomb that smells awfully like the mango fruit itself. Giving it to her.

Mina's eyes starts to sparkle up when she smells the mango. Oh she really wanted to take a bite out of it. It smells so delicious.

"Now, slowly drop the bath bomb in and watch how it slowly sizzled and turned the water into it's yellowish colour." 

The younger guide her to the half full bathtub and told her to drop it. She dropped it and watches with excitement at the way it starts to disperse slowly. The water is slowly changing into yellow.

"Mango!" she excitedly exclaimed. The whole bathroom now smells of mango.

"Yes. Now enjoy your bath. Take your time but later meet us at the kitchen. Just go right and down the hall okay."

"Okay! Thank you, Daniel oppa."

"You're welcome."

Well how about that. It seems it's a good start between him and Mina.

*

Mina has been such a good girl. She listens to them both so well without complaining. When Daniel had to go to the office, Mina would stick around Seongwoo. The older would took her to his candy shop and let her help around the shop. She greets Woojin, Jihoon and Guanlin.

"Would you like to learn how to make your favourite candy, Mina?"

Seongwoo asked her one day when she follows Seongwoo to his shop. Her eyes became even more sparkly when Seongwoo just asked her that. She knows which is her favourite candy and Seongwoo knows it too.

The older chuckles and told her to grab an apron from Guanlin. The taller boy pass the kid sized apron and a small cap, for her hair. And then she thanked him and made her way back to where Seongwoo is waiting.

"Liquorice. That's what you chose right, as your first candy when I brought you here two years ago."

"Yes!"

"Haha, alright. Now I'm gonna teach you how to make them. First, what sort of flavour would you want to add in it?"

"Hmm, Leechee!!" **(A/N Get it too? haha)**

"It's Lychee, Mina. Not Leechee. Although, that sounded very cute. Leechee leechee."

They laughs. Seongwoo proceeded with grabbing a bottle of Lychee flavored extract. He grabbed everything he needed for liquorice. Sugar, gelatin, salt, molasses, white food coloring and others. He put a stool down for Mina to step on since the table was higher than her.

"Rolled up your sleeves. Before that, we have to wash our hand. Remove any kind of jewelry on your hand. Tie up your hair. If not, then you can you the cap to cover your hair."

She do as Seongwoo told her to. And came back, ready for liqourice making lesson.

Seongwoo told the boys to look after the shop while he teach Mina how to make liqourice. Openly letting his customer to watch them make the candy. He patiently take his time in making it. Repeating every steps when Mina somehow forgetten about it. Any liqourice that didn't turn out well was put out for the customer to have a taste. It wasn't bad. It's pretty decent and they love it. Still, they'll wait for the real liqourice.

An hour later, Daniel came by and found his boyfriend and Mina together. 

"Mina's Lychee Liquorice is ready!" Seongwoo exlaimed happily once they managed to make it. It was well formed. A good amount of lychee is added in the candy and looks like the customer loves it.

He had other flavour, but never a Lychee. So this is the first. The taste was delicious. Not too sweet. Just nice.

"Is this for sale?" a customer asked.

"Not for today, miss. But I will make some tomorrow. Today, this is all for this small lady over here." Seongwoo said, looking down at a smiling Mina.

Mina is extremely delighted to have her own liqourice. Made by herself. Before she follows them home, she shared it with the three boys. They all thanked her and told her to have a great day.

*

Throughout the week, she made candy with Seongwoo. Sometimes another set of liqourice. Others were jelly beans, or gummy bear. She made special one for Daniel since Seongwoo had told her that Daniel love gummies. 

She even made one for Seongwoo. The older simple like toffee. She had once asked for Jihoon's help in making Caramel Coconut Toffee with her. And Jihoon can already tell that she is making it for Seongwoo. The older was really happy when Mina passes the toffee to him.

And before the week end, she even asked Seongwoo to help her make her parents favorite candy. A lolipop for her mother and a bubble gum balls for her father, Sungwoon.

Daniel joins in during the Saturday. They helped her make them. All sort of colour and flavours. It was great. Candy making that is.

*

When the day her parents came to pick her up after their outstation, she pouts. Sad to leave her now favourite oppas. She had a great time with them. They were so kind and fun to be with. Hoping that one day she could spend some more time with them. She'll probably will ask her father about it.

"Mina."

Mina ran to her mother's open arm. Hugging her so tightly. Misses them so badly when they were away. Even so, Seongwoo and Daniel had help her in forgetting about her parents, just for a week. 

"Mama, here a lolipop for you. I made it myself. And for papa, bubble gum ball."

They both exchange look. Taking the packet out of her hand and then looking at Seongwoo who just grins at them. Shrugging his shoulder as if he was saying, 'it was her idea. I'm just a helper.'

"Oh, baby. This looks so nice. Thank you. I will enjoy it." Her mother kisses her head.

"Thanks, sweetie. You know papa so well." He kisses her cheek.

Mina waves goodbye while her mother carries her to their car. While Sungwoon approaches the pair.

"Please tell me, you didn't just feed her candy throughout the entire week, Seongwoo."

"Oh hyung. No. Of course not. We just have fun making candies. She had her daily portion of it but not many. I promise you that. But she did one day made her own liqourice. Don't blame her okay. I was the one that suggested it. She didn't ate the whole thing in a day. Some are still left inside her backpack. You know, the liqourice she made had become one of my customers favourite now."

Sungwoon raises his eyebrow. "It did? What sort of flavour?"

Seongwoo grins, "Lychee."

"Well that's a rare taste. I might try them later."

"Please do. It's delicious. Not too sweet though. It's just nice for me."

"It's true. Even I love it." Daniel said. Thinking about the goodie treats of the Lychee liqourice.

Sungwoon smiles. "Well, thank you. I really appreciate your help guys. It seems Mina had fun staying with you both."

"She does and we enjoy having her as well."

Sungwoon then move away and says his goodbye. Reminding Daniel to come to work this Monday. Like a boss he is to his employee. Daniel was about to say yes when Seongwoo interrupt him.

"Give him a day off, hyung. At least a reward in looking after your daughter." Seongwoo stick his tongue out to Sungwoon.

"Yah, are you using my daughter as to asking for me to release your boyfriend for a day just because he helps babysitting Mina?"

"Yes. He deserved it though. And you know it." He felt Daniel tugging his shirt. Whining and asking him to stop.

Sungwoon sighs and just simply laughs at the two. These two lovebirds will be the death of him. How dare they use his daughter in asking a day off. He sigh.

"Alright. I'll give you three days off, Daniel. It's because I love Mina and Seongwoo so much and also I am thankful for you in helping looking after her. So, be grateful you brats." Sungwoon said and went off. He heard Daniel half shouting a 'THANK YOU' follow by a giggles.

He slightly turn his head and see the two kissing each other and engulfing into a hug.

"I can't believe these kids."

*

That night, Daniel cuddles with Seongwoo as they lie down on their bed. Just silently lying there and enjoying the peaceful moment. It's been a while since they had cuddled each other. The whole has been the three of them sleeping on a same bed. Mina in between them.

So tonight they could have their own moment. Cuddling and kissing without needing to worry about a 4 year old witnessing them kissing.

"Let's have a date on Monday."

"Yeah, let's. Maybe we should go to Busan. Or Daegu or maybe Gapyeong."

Daniel smiles wider, nuzzling his face into Seongwoo's chest even more. "Gapyeong. I want to go to Gapyeong, hyung."

Seongwoo plays with Daniel's hair and smile softly at his boyfriend. "Then Gapyeong it is."

After that, they both say their goodnight and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mango....get it? ☆⌒(≧▽° )  
> Lychee or Leechee....get it? ☆⌒(≧▽° )
> 
> ENJOY!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos. Sorry if it's lame :)
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^  
> And I really appreciate it if you guys could leave any comments haha.


End file.
